dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Axel, The God of Order
Appearance Axel used to be quite small compared to my other characters, as he was only 4'2. His weight was only roughly 100 pounds, and he wasn't too much to look at in all honesty. After gaining the power of over 500 souls, his power increased exponentially and he grew in height and weight as well. Axel became 6'5 and weighed in at roughly 265-280 pounds. Axel generally wears a robe with a hood on it, he also usually wears the hood and he hides his physical body's true appearance by wearing gloves, shoes, pants, and a t-shirt underneath the robes. His true appearance is basically kinda like Ermac from Mortal Kombat, he's repulsive as Hell and wears bandages to cover up his face. Except for his eyes, nose, and mouth anyway. His eyes are also known to change colors depending on Axel's current emotional state. So far, blue has been the most common color seen. Personality Before he was just a huge collection of souls, Axel was generally the "average" middle brother of his family. His older brother was a bit overprotective of him and his younger sister and brother. His younger sister was known for being mischievous and always causing problems while his younger brother was known as the quiet sibling of the group who preferred studying alone to playing pranks or bothering people in general. After becoming the soulspawn he's become famous as, partly because of his mischievous sister, Axel has become rather unstable. While Axel himself is in control of his body, he is able to wield his immense power to great effect. But if one of the other souls gain control of the body, then anything could happen depending on which soul it is. While this was originally quite a glaring weakness for Axel, he has managed to perfect his self-control skills and now is able to use each soul inside of him while keeping the full control of his body. History Before he was a soulspawn, Axel was already extremely powerful in his own right. Axel came into being as the second child of his parents, who were the King and Queen of the Gods. Upon his birth, he was tasked with the concept of Order, to maintain order and keep control away from the God of Chaos. Axel grew up over the eons of time that went by from the time of his birth until the time when Earth was created. By the time Earth was actually existent, Axel was already a teenage God and he could control his powers very well. However, it wasn't too much longer after when he would become his soulspawn form. His own sister, Lexias, tricked him into giving up his soul to the Chamber of Souls. She spread a lie that their younger brother, Monoza, was trapped in there, and that they needed a sacrifice to save his life. However, what happened next was unexpected to everyone. Axel's soul was that of a Gods, powerful and still young, while the other souls inside were all weakened and withering from the time spent inside. Axel was unable to break free on his own, but the souls clung to his, they wanted out. With the hundreds of souls inside attaching themselves to Axel, his great power grew in leaps and bounds with each new soul. Finally, Axel managed to break free, shattering the Chamber of Souls and he began to walk the realms yet again. (Keep in mind that this entire process took roughly 3000-5000 years to be completed) He was originally very pissed off at his sister for lying to him in such a way, but he quickly dropped it to check on the well-being of the new planet he has yet to visit at that time. Axel walked the rather new Earth, it was still very primitive in terms of what it would become much later, but Axel walked the world and was eager to see how it would progress. Axel then found the Ether Forest for the first time, he entered and it was there where he became one of it's guardians. Axel spent much of his time for the next 50,000-100,000 years guarding the Ether Forest and taking routine trips around the Earth to make sure everything was in balance. He also went back to the realm of the Gods every 100 years, for that was when he and his siblings would gather along with the other Gods in their meetings. Things were pretty much the same for the next 100,000 years for Axel, there was no major crisis or anything that could throw everything off balance. However, after over 80,000 years of relative peace, war between the 3 most powerful groups in the world broke out in full force, the entire world seemed to be at war, which left Axel greatly weakened during this rime. Later, an angry human, who would later be known as Vuxo, eventually ended the said war that took place during one of the many Meetings of the Gods. (Which would explain why Axel didn't try to stop the war and establish order) After the war, the devastated world was in pretty bad shape. Luckily for the Earth, the meeting of the Gods was over and the Gods at once went to work on fixing the damages. Soon afterwards, Axel was able to regain his power and reestablish order on Earth and things returned to normal once again. This peace would continue for a VERY long time, as there wasn't another major event like that war until Zezko invaded the planet over 50,000 years later. During the war with Zezko, Axel was one of the many Gods who battled Zezko in Hell in an attempt to stop him before reaching Earth and was defeated. After Zezko's withdrawal from Earth, things returned to normal and Axel was able to reestablish order yet again. Powers Normal Powers Seirakinesis (This is Axel's ability to manipulate order, the polar opposite of chaos. Using this, Axel is able to bring order to everything and keep things balanced on a cosmic scale. Think of the power like this, it has the same potential as unbound chaos, but is on the opposite spectrum. Because of this, those who resist chaos cannot resist order) Godlike Conditioning Flight (Like any God or Goddess, Axel is capable of flying) Teleportation (Mostly used outside of combat, but has been used to evade attacks and to summon weapons like swords and axes) Pyrokinesis (Axel has created fireballs, walls of fire, and blasts made of fire) Cryokinesis (Axel has created icesickles, freezing blasts, and even entire glaciers) Geokinesis (Axel has been able to rip rocks from the ground and launch them, float on one as a platform, and he has even caused tremors by messing with the tectonic plates) Photokinesis (Axel has mostly used his holy powers to fire lasers that travel at light speed. However, he has used this as a defensive ability as well by using bright flashes to dazzle his foes) Mid-Tier Immortality (Being a God, Axel possesses immortality and will never die from age or sickness) Regeneration (Axel has shown to be able to regenerate back from complete annihilation, even being sliced to atoms and reduced to ashes can't keep him down for long) Learned Powers Precognition Hydrokinesis Aerokinesis Electrokinesis Umbrakinesis ANYMORE ARE A WIP Forms Base God of Order (Unknown Multiplier) Techniques Soul Shift WIP Mystic Burden WIP Arcane Fire WIP Shallows WIP Vortex WIP Bedrock WIP Chill WIP Sparx WIP Holy Rain WIP Dark Jinx WIP Spirit Claw WIP Strengths With hundreds of souls inside of his body, a simple soul-destroying attack cannot destroy Axel since he'd only lose a single soul and still have at least another 300+ to take it's place. Having the powers of more than 200 souls inside of him, Axel has enough powers to keep his foes on their toes for a rather long time, this also gives him plenty of energy to draw from to use more powerful attacks. Weaknesses While Axel is the God of Order and thus very powerful even when compared to his fellow Gods, he is weak to chaos energy due to chaos being the opposite of his own energy. Being a collection of souls, Axel is very unstable and can shift his emotions and moods very quickly and for seemingly no reason whatsoever. Despite having a nearly perfect form of power to use, Axel has been tricked and beaten before by those who are officially weaker than him. Trivia I. Axel is comprised of both male and female souls, so his gender is officially listed as "Both" in my notebook. II. Axel, like the rest of his siblings, becomes a God. Axel becomes the God of Order, his older brother Zegram becomes the God of Death, his sister Lexias becomes the Goddess of Deceit, and his younger brother Monoza becomes the God of Knowledge. III. Axel is the second-most powerful member of his siblings. Only being outclassed by his older brother Zegram, the God of Death. IV. Originally, Axel was going to be the God of Death and he was going to be the one who defeated Vuxo and ended his winning streak. I later scrapped this and made his brother Zegram the God of Death, who has a history of battling Vuxo throughout time. (That wasn't just a coincidence, like everyone thought it was) V. Axel's very nature is an oxymoron in and of itself. He's the God of Order, the God who's supposed to maintain all Order in the omniverse, but the insides of his body and mind are utter CHAOS from the infusion of the extra souls inside of him. Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Gods Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users